Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Sixgon
Day 12: Fantendo Strike Force Hey guys, I'm gonna talk about Fantendo Strike Force now. I don't feel like doing a trailer right now, and part of that is because I'm not real certain on all the characters I can use. For example, I want to use Aran Leverletto, but I have no idea who owns him. So, when you sign-up your characters and just say "everything", PLEASE provide a page or category that just has all of your stuff on it (some of you did do that and that's great). So right now I'm gonna talk about some characters who are gonna be in, and they're gonna be kinda standard free stuff because of what I said above. Those of you who have kinda followed the page closesly may already know that some of these guys are appearing: *Unten *Zerita *Doomulus Grime *Beck *Tr'p *Leah (Needlenam) *Rachel (Harel) *Strafe *PalmMan *Reese *Crow *Flip *Danny *Mache *Nizzle and Zorp *Syi *Aura (Synesthasia) *Coal (Algebraic) So yeah you can click the blue names and you'll go right to their page with the moveset and what not (Please read character pages. People work hard on the movesets and stuff but I feel like nobody ever pays attention to subpages, let alone comments). Alright I know this is a mess so far but now I'm gonna talk about what makes this not a direct Smash ripoff but I'm gonna do it more in depth this time. Here's the V2 controller: Here's the controls: *Move/Aim/that kinda stuff - Left Thumbtick *Normals (self-explanitory) - *Specials (self-explanitory) - *Jump (there's no tap jump because fuck that shit) - *Block (self-explanitory) - Right Shoulder or Click in Right Thumbstick *Dodge (you can dodge quickly without holding the block button, and yes there's some melee-esque air dodging) - Right Thumbstick *Grab (self-explanitory) - Left Shoulder *Strong Attack (this game's version of smash attacks. they function the same but you only have one per character) - *Finishing Strike (like a final smash but you get to fill a meter) - Bottom Trigger(s) *Use Item (separate button for using held items so that you can use all your attacks while holding an item) - Inner Trigger(s) *Taunts (four of them now) - AMIIBO WOAH-WEE AMIIBO! Yeah you kinda saw this coming. Amiibo work here just as they would in Smash Bros. but I may add more funtionality later if I can think of something. There's gonna be an FSF amiibo series, but any amiibo of a character who appears here will work. OH ALSO TOROKO PLEASE HOOK SIXGON UP WITH A SPECIAL EDITION V2 CONSOLE FOR FANTENDO STRIKE FORCE I'LL WORK WITH YOU ON THE DESIGN Okay that's all for now. I know this was a rambly mess but I just woke up and the combination of not being too sure of who I can use mixed with being late has put me in an unfavorable state of "fuck what do I do for this". Hopefully you enjoyed my stupid ramble tho. Day 2 part 2 will be way better I promise. Day 2: Super Scrappers! Alright, this is the good part of the Showcase. I regret to inform you that I just don't have the logos and art ready for this, and really the reason is that I don't want to rush anything out. I want it to look as best as possible, and you can probably expect it sometime soon. However, I have been mulling over how this game will play for a little while, so don't think it's dead. Now, last time, I introduced you to our standard character, Jet. I'll likely discuss another character in here, but we're starting off today with an overview with the game's fundamental gameplay and mechanics. Since this is a more traditional fighting game as opposed to a platform fighter, it might seem a bit complicated. Just stick with it; I don't think anything here is too complex for you guys. This is a big part of the Showcase for me, so I'll be uploading this in chunks. 'Fundamental Mechanics' Here's another V2 controller (btw this game is also for the V2 because I love the controller): Even though there's more than 6 buttons used, this would probably be classified as a six-button fighting game. There's three buttons for attack strength- weak, medium, and strong- and two primary attack types- punch and kick (that term is very general, in that some punches or kicks are not necessarily that). *'Punches' - (weak), (medium), Left Shoulder (strong) *'Kicks' - (weak), (medium), Right Shoulder (strong) Players can move and input direction with both the Directional Buttons ( ) and the Left Thumbstick. Which one you use is generally based on preference: buttons are more precise, but stick flows between directions easier. Double tapping foward executes either a forward dash or run (depends on the character), while double tapping back will always execute a backwards dash. Holding backwards while taking damage will have you Block the attack. Blocking negates all damage from a Normal attack, while Special attacks only do chip damage (a single hit of damage as opposed to the full damage). Not all things can be blocked, and blocking for too long will cause your block to give way. Pressing up makes your player jump. You can also press diagonally forward or back in order to arc your jump. Finally, down will have you duck. Pressing the Left Inner Trigger will execute a Parry. Parries are better than Blocks, but require actual timing, as simply holding the button and waiting to get hit will not work. Instead, pressing the button will have your character briefly pose. When struck during this pose, your character will do a parrying animation, which can be cancelled instantly into any action. Players that get parried enter a stun period that is more notable than regular hitsun. Both the ability to cancel and the stun make parries key to great punishment and combos. Parries can stop Throws and normally unblockable moves. I know, so far this has been a pretty standard fighter. However, the main event, the thing that makes this (kinda) unique are Assists. Now, Assist systems have been implemented in other games before, but in Super Scrappers! I like to think there's a different take on them. After you have selected you Point Fighter (the one you play as), you must select an Assist Fighter. Assists work like this: By pressing the Left Bottom Trigger, you execute your Assist Fighter's Constant Assist ability, while the Right Bottom Trigger executes one of their Variable Assists. When selecting an Assist Fighter, they have a Constant Assist, one that they will always have with them, and two other Assists called Variable Assists. The catch with Variable Assists is that you must select one- and only one- out of the two, and that is the only Variable Assist you can use in battle. Be sure to select the best assist combo for your strategy. Once an Assist Fighter is called, they will hop onscreen and perform the chosen assist attack, and the assist meter will drain. The assist meter fills on it's own, with the speed dependent on the character, and it must be full to use an assist. If an assist fighter is attacked before they can assist you, they will be blown offscreen, and the assist meter will take longer to recharge. Otherwise, they will just leave the arena and it will recharge like normal. 'Move Types' Moves can be classified into a few types: Normals are your standard attacks, executed with the punch and kick buttons. Every character has their three punches and kicks while standing, their three punches and kicks while in the air, and their three punches and kicks while ducking. Unique Normals are non-standard Normals that some characters have, while others do not. For example, a normal that is used by pressing forward and strong punch is non-standard. Specials are moves that are executed by inputting a command with the Left Thumbstick or Directional Button and then a Normal attack button. Most specials have three variations, depending on the strength of the button pressed. For example, the height of Jet's Takeoff special depends on the button pressed. Supers are much like specials, but are executed by pressing two of the attack buttons at once (such as two punches). Supers require one super meter two execute, and cause a screen pausing effect. They generally deal a lot of damage or coverage. There is only one version of a super, so its usually easiest to just press weak and medium. Ultimates are much like supers, but are executed by pressing all three attack buttons at once. They cannot be blocked, and are generally devastating. However, they require three super meters to execute. Pressing forward or back and a punch at the same time, while near an opponent, will have you Throw them. Strength of the throw depends on strength of the button. 'Move Triad' The Move Triad might sound complicated, but in reality it's just a fancy name for this rule: Attacks beat Throws, Throws beat Blocks, and Blocks beat (blockable) Attacks. Parries aren't necessarily a part of the Move Triad, as they also beat Throws. 'Cancel Sequence' To start off, just look at this: Weak Normal > Medium Normal > Strong Normal, Normal/Unique > Special > Super Basically, a move, when it hits an opponent, can be cancelled into another move as long as it is higher up in the sequence. For example, Jet can hit an opponent with his Weak Normal, cancel that into a Strong Normal, and then cancel that into a Special, or even a Super. It doesn't matter if you skip a step, you just cannot go down the sequence or repeat a step. Ultimates, throws and parries are not mentioned here because you cannot cancel into them, nor can you cancel out of them (Parries can in fact be cancelled if they are successful). There's more I can explain about this game's mechanics, but honestly, I want to save all that for the proper subpage. Now, we'll move on to the stuff I know you guys are into. 'Story' Yep, there's a story. An eccentric billionaire announces the worldwide Super Scrappers Tournament, a bracket-styled fighting tournament. The winner gets a chance to battle the billionaire himself, and if they win, they get a whopping $1,000,000.00! The catch? Each entrant must team up with one other entrant, and they don't get one million each. Nope, they have to split it somehow. So, fighters across the globe enter for their own chance at one million dollars. 'Characters' We didn't really go over Jet that much last time, so I guess we will now. Jet *'Age': 18 *'Gender': Male *'Country of Origin': USA *'Height': 6' 00" *'Weight': (not good with weights so you can wait) *'Blood Type': B+ *'Likes': Thrill rides *'Dislikes': Taking his time Jet is a young man who's always lived life on the edge. From skateboarding, rollerblading and biking to roller-coasters and even skydiving, Jet has done every thrilling thing you can think of. However, every one has bored him before long, and, in the search for a greater thrill, Jet tinkered together a set of small jets for his ankles and wrists. With these jets, Jet can boost around and fly to preform breathtaking stunts. He plans on using the prize money to upgrade his jets. Jet is a very standard, shoto-style fighter. Specials *'After Burner' - ↓ ↘ → P (air OK) *'Jet Stream' - ↓ ↙ ← K (air OK) *'Takeoff' - → ↓ ↘ P (air OK) Supers *'Vapor Trail' - ↓ ↘ → DP (air OK) *'Shuttle Loop' - ↓ ↙ ← DP (air only) *'Runway Rush' - → ↓ ↘ DP Ultimate *'Dogfight' - ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → TP (air OK) Assists *'Constant Assist' - After Burner *'Variable Assist 1' - Takeoff *'Variable Assist 2' - Jet Stream Videoboy *'Age': Unknown *'Gender': Male *'Country of Origin': USA *'Height': 5' 00" *'Weight': None *'Blood Type': None *'Likes': 80s aesthetic *'Dislikes': Failure Long ago, in the 1980s, an american company released a video game called Videoboy in Jumpland. The game bombed and was seen as the worst video game ever made. Ashamed, the company buried every last copy of the game they could in a desert. Rumors were passed around for years, but only recently was this burial site discovered. When it was unearthed, so was the ghost of Videoboy himself. He wants to remake his game with the prize money, save his reputation and finally be able to rest. Specials *'Pixel Pong' - ↓ ↘ → P (air OK) *'Alienvader' - ↓ ↙ ← P (air OK) *'Super Jump' - → ↓ ↘ K Supers *'Spread Gun' - ↓ ↘ → DP (air OK) *'Alienvaders Part II' - ↓ ↙ ← DP (air only) *'Match 'Em' - ↓ ↓ DP (air OK) Ultimate *'Kill Screen' - ↓ ↓ TP (air OK) Assists *'Constant Assist' - Pixel Pong *'Variable Assist 1' - Alien *'Variable Assist 2' - Fighter Ship Okay that's all for today. Day 3: A Lapis Thing So, I didn't really have anything for day 3, so I'll take the time now to announce Rush◕ver. This is my umbrella game on Lapis Wiki. It's kind of early in development, but I can kinda explain the gameplay. Basically, it's Smash, but there's a few key mechanics that set it apart. *'No Smash Attacks' **There's no Smash attacks, meaning you'll have to rely mostly on good reads, punishing and combos in order to KO players. This also makes edgegaurding more difficult. *'Skills' **A Skill is just another kind of attack, except there's only one Skill and there's no real definition for what they can be. They're whatever they need to be for the character's moveset. *'Hypers' **Each player has a Power Meter that fills as they battle, and it's split into three segments. As such, you have three different hypers, and each costs one more segment than the last. Hypers are really strong attacks and stuff like that. *'Alternates' **Alternates are a really big part of the game. While they are just other fighters you can pick, they really opened up a lot of options when developing this. An alternate is just another form of a character you can choose. They can be as similar to or different from the base character as necessary, but what's really great about them is that they all share a spot on the CSS. And yeah, they're all getting pages. You can also suggest anything you want for the game on the sign-up blog. That's it. Day 4: uuuuhhhhhh Okay so I don't really have anything here planned so instead I'm just gonna talk more about previous stuff. 'Fantendo Strike Force' Aran's in! Also, there's a story that I forgot to mention. The story mode is called The Incomprehensible Maze and is about a bunch of Fantendo characters randomly appearing strewn about in this maze. Their goal is to reach the end and discover why they're in this maze. The gameplay is that of the Subspace Emmisary, but the structure is that of the Great Maze. It's all one big level with save points. Now, what makes this better than the Great Maze is that, well, it's the whole mod and not a repeat of things you've already played. In the Incomprehensible Maze, there are many rooms and paths. Some paths are correct, and some aren't. Because of this, the length of the mode depends solely on how long it takes you to get out. You get more bonuses the faster you go, but... the wrong, meandering paths may hold special treasures or even secret characters. Exploration is key! 'Super Scrappers!' We might be talking about another character tonight, but I want to say something first. The nature of this game (and the nature of it simply being in development) means that it will likely go through changes, whether it be balance or new mechanics. Just recently, controls were altered after they were presented (I even think some notable system changes were made to SFV and the public knew about them). I'm simply saying this to make it clear that nothing here is necessarily final. The reason I am emphasizing this is that my focus is to integrate assists more, and do it in fun, creative, strategic and just plain cool ways. Now, the main assist system you have seen before is staying, but I am working towards adding some new special actions assists can perfom. One such action was developed quite recently... Assist Escape Assist Escapes are here to make the game more dynamic, intense and strategic, as well as a means of preventing characters from being cornered way too much. An Assist Escape functions the same across every assist fighter. When in stun from a direct (non-projectile) attack, you can trigger an Assist Escape by pressing both assist buttons at once. When triggered, the battle will briefly pause and your assist fighter will jump in and strike the attacking fighter, blowing them back and saving you from a potentially bad situation. Not only will this drain the assist meter, but it will also cost a power stock. Assist Escapes cause some of the longest assist meter recharge as well, meaning that these potent attacks should only be used when necessary. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages